


All bets are off

by Iamsuperconfused



Series: Danvers Sisters Week [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Yes! Alex No!, DanversSistersWeek, Day 4, F/F, Fake dating Maggie/Kara, Humor, Lena is a workaholic, Minor fight, Sanvers betting, alex is a little shit, and Kara hates it, but its really fluffy, it sound angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex pushes her luck with Kara and Maggie and ends up having to share a Kale salad with Lena instead.





	All bets are off

The first time Alex said it, it was during her rebellious, punk-rock phase; during a fight with Eliza. A fight about her not wanting her to go to a party and thus leave her sister alone. As she walked toward the door to go anyway, her mother shouted, trying to get her daughter to obey. “Alex No!”

Turning around to push the door open with her back, Alex had raised the double middle fingers salute while shouting back. “AlexYes!” kicking the door closed in her mother’s face as she rushed away from the house. Even as a rebellious teenager, Alex was a cunning one, instead of going to the party and allowing her mother to find her there rapidly, she went to spend the night at Vicky’s house.

During her college days and during her partying days, it became sort of a running joke between her and her gal-pals during parties. She’d see a guy that the other girls seemed to like, slam back a shot and head toward the guy while the interested girl would shout. “Alex No!”

She’d whirl around and blow them a kiss and shouted or mouthed her response “Alex yes!” before going to grab the guy by the collar and often dragging him back for the interested lady in her group. That made her a very popular choice to go out with back then and netted a good number of paid drinks.

During her first mission with the D.E.O. it became a story to be told to the newbies about how following orders is good for your health, except if you’re Alex Danvers. They had tracked down an alien that could climb to walls easily because they had claws, once they cornered it, Alex was done playing the slow game and she rushed it. J’onn had shouted “Alex, No!”

Using her barehand to perform a grappling maneuver against the strong-built alien, Alex took him down from his perch after a short wall run, slamming him down on the floor with a triumphant scream: “ALEX YES!” The recruits still remember J’onn trying to keep a straight face at the move, they still remember the bellowing laugh too.

Lately, she’s begun to use it with Kara, at any time she expect Kara to back her up during a mission or when she’s showboating for Maggie. Kara plays along with the little callback because it still astounds her what Alex can get away with. Except when it concerns her.

Maggie, Kara and Alex were on CatCo’s roof for a little relaxation as the evening started and an interview with the Detective. Of course, Alex and Maggie had placed a bet, a race on who would get back to ground first. When both Kara and Maggie saw Alex dash for the edge of the roof, Maggie’s mouth goes wide agape and Kara screams “ALEX NO!”

She, of course shouted back before jumping off the roof. “Alex Yes!"

“Why did I say that!?” Kara lament, changing into supergirl, her clothes flying at Maggie, who now had a deep, angry frown on her.

Once she set her sister down the ground, Kara also had that grumpy face, the one at the edge of being amused. “I’m stealing your date tonight.” arms crossed over her chest. “She doesn’t deserve this.”

“You’d let me spend the evening alone ?” Alex said, amused and a touch contrite, Kara’s demeanor a clear indication that this may have been too much.

“You can always try to steal my date, if you can pry her from that desk.” Kara mumbled, turning to see an irate Maggie comes out of the building.

“I don’t want to hear you brag.” Maggie doing her best ‘talk to the hand’ motion there.

Kara grabbed at Maggie’s other arm and walked away from Alex with her. “I’ll try Vegan ice cream with you tonight, you’re my date. Alex can try to get Lena out of her office.”

Maggie relaxes a little bit when she hears Kara taking her side, both of them exchanging a furious grin as they leave. “I’ll see you tommorrow Danvers, we can celebrate your win then!” Maggie lifting a hand in wave that ends with a middle finger.   
Leaving Alex pouting but giggling a bit, happy to see them get along together somehow. She shakes her head and decides to try for L-Corp.

~~~

Kara and Maggie are lazily laying about the couch, staring with interest at the newest episode of Steven Universe, each an empty carton of Vegan Icecream, which Kara had admitted to liking. They barely had talked beyond food, but they were each laid against the other’s side.

Kara’s phone buzzed with a text message, they both bursted laughing.

“That’s our little joke really.” Kara explains Lena’s text.

**LenaLove 21:46 :** _Is it because I’m a Luthor ?_

**You: 21:48 :** _No, it’s because you’re a workaholic. (and because you cancelled our date tonight)_

**LenaLove 21:49** _::A picture of Alex eating a Kale salad with a disgusted face, on Lena’s office couch:: She hates kale more than you do!_

**You 21:52 :** _I’m going to go watch a show with my date! ::Silly selfie of Maggie and Kara doing middle fingers salutes with the intro of the Game of Thrones finale in sight.::_

**LenaLove 21:53:** _Kara No!_

**You 21:53:** _Kara Yes!_

**Alex 21:55 :** _I’m showing mom the middle finger picture._

**You 21:56 :** _I’m telling her you flung yourself off a building to win a bet._

**Mum 22:33:** _Oh my god, Kara!?_


End file.
